


Retrouvailles

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Retrouvailles (French) - The happiness of meeting again after a long timeYou never expected to meet him again in such circumstances, in the street after doing your groceries. You haven’t seen him since the end of elementary school — you were now in university, it’s been almost fifteen years that you hadn’t seen nor talked to him, yet you immediately recognised each other in the street.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Retrouvailles

You never expected to meet him again in such circumstances, in the street after doing your groceries. You haven’t seen him since the end of elementary school — you were now in university, it’s been almost fifteen years that you hadn’t seen nor talked to him, yet you immediately recognised each other in the street.

He was the first one to call you out — you hesitated, maybe he didn’t remember you at all (after all, you didn’t keep in touch) and you didn’t want to be ashamed in front of a dozen of passers-by. At first, it was a bit awkward to meet up again, since both of you had changed a lot. He grew obviously taller than you and his stature was more developed —he was still recognisable. On the other hand, you had transformed since you were a child. Your hair, your face, your body, your fashion tastes... you couldn’t actually recognise yourself as the child on the pictures in the family album so it was quite incredible that Rin recognised you.

You chatted in the street for a dozen minutes before deciding to go to the closest café to catch up. You knew that he went to Australia soon after graduating elementary school to train but you were surprised that he had come back to Japan for high school – your schools were actually pretty close but you hadn’t bumped each other at all.

His life seemed way more interesting and thrilling than yours – you couldn’t help but asking him plenty of questions about the culture and the weather, as this country fascinated you. He asked you questions about your studies and your prospects but you felt like they were not as exciting as his so you kept a low profile – yet he was impressed by your achievements and encouraged you in your plans.

Not only did you talk about yourself but both of you caught up with each other’s personal life, which was rather unexpected, as you weren’t as close when you were children. Maybe because both of you grew up, you needed to get to know each other again. You recalled your childhood friends you had in common, that both of you kept in touch— not all of them, but you had to admit that you didn’t have many friends from elementary school. You all went to different secondary schools, it didn’t make it easier to keep in touch. You talked about throwing a party in a few weeks to meet up altogether like in the old times and following this topic, you started gossiping about them – how would they look like, what are they studying, were they dating someone at the moment? You recalled all your memories from your childhood and joked about it. You missed these times when you could shamelessly do pranks and play without being exhausted. As you were good friends during classes and sat next to each other, your peers often teased about being in love, which was partly true but never admitted to yourself until a few months after he left for Australia, when you lost touch with him.

“By the way, wanna know something crazy?” he suddenly asked between two memories about the episode.  
“Yeah!”  
“I was actually crushing on you at the time.”  
“No way, same!” you exclaimed, amused.  
“I guess we have a lot to catch up then,” he replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin inspires me a lot, for no reason whatsoever.  
> I had a dream that I was meeting again my secondary school crush in the street - we basically chat and went to a café to catch up and I thought that would be a nice and chill plot for a one-shot. Enjoy!


End file.
